Bacteria belonging to genus Bifidobacterium (hereinafter referred to as “Bifidobacteria”) are known for their various favorable activities as intestinal bacteria. With a recent increase in health consciousness, many Bifidobacteria-containing foods have been on the market in the attempt to use the superior nature of Bifidobacteria. 
Some types of Bifidobacteria have particularly superior anti-obesity effects. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that Bifidobacterium breve, which has a low ability to convert into conjugated linoleic acid, has anti-obesity effects and glucose tolerance improvement effects without depending on conjugate linoleic acid.
There have been ongoing searches for further superior effects of Bifidobacteria and consideration of methods for enhancing the effects of Bifidobacteria. 